The Demons' Revenge
by Bai Tsa
Summary: The Demon Sorcerers are back, and stronger than ever! Two new demons have been revealed too, and they have joined forces with their other demon siblings too. But how can they be back? Is a dark force messing with something that they shouldn't?
1. The Book is Re Written

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, or any of its components. The plot for this story were made by me, however, most of the characters (excluding the Ice and Sun Demons) are not mine. Thanks for reading!

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 1: The Book Is Re-Written

The darkness of the night crept upon a temple in Australia. A shadowy

figure sneaked to the entrance and entered the portal to the Book of Ages!

Meanwhile in San Francisco...

"Jackie? When are we going to go out for ice cream?" asked a bored Jade.

"As soon as you finish your homework." replied Jackie.

"But Jackie... I can't finish, I can't go on the computer. When the whole bidding accident happened, Uncle hasn't allowed computers in his store since." whined Jade.

"Well, once we get to Section 13, then you can do it and we will go out for ice cream." said Jackie, coming up with the solution.

The phone in Uncle's shop rang, and Uncle hurried over...

"Hello! Uncle's Rare Finds!" responded Uncle.

"I'm going to need Jackie pronto!" Captain Black said in a troubled voice.

"Jackieeeee," Uncle yelled for Jackie, "The phone is for you. Captain Black."

Jackie picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Jackie, we recently spotted Daolon Wong in the temple of the Book of Ages recently."

"In Australia? But wasn't he in jail?" asked a puzzled Jackie.

"Yes, but he was released 2 days ago." Captain Black explained, "We suspect that he is trying to re-write the book."

"What? The Book of Ages?"

"Yes." Captain Black said.

"Send a copter over right now." Jackie said. "I'm on my way."

"What was that all about, Jackie?" Uncle asked.

"Daolon Wong was spotted in Australia." Jackie replied.

"What? AYAAAAAAA!" screamed Uncle.

"I am going there at the moment."

Uncle smacks Jackie on the head.

"Magic must defeat magic!" Uncle said in an annoyed voice, "Uncle is coming too. Tohru?"

"Yes, Sensei?" Tohru answered in his usual gentle voice.

"You must tend to the shop, and look after Jade!"

Jade's face suddenly had a sad look on it.

"Awww!"

"The helicopter is here." Jackie was quick to say, "Let's go."

"AYAAA!" screamed Uncle, thinking he would miss the helicopter,

"Coming..."

As they leave...

"Ok Jade, I'll help you on your homework." Tohru offered to help Jade out,

"Jade?"

Jade seemed to be gone from the room.

"Jade?"

On the helicopter, everything seemed to be quiet until...

"Daolon Wong must be trying to re-write the Book of Ages." Uncle broke the silence.

"But what would he re-write?" asked Jackie, trying to come up with an explanation.

"I dunno." Jade popped out of nowhere and said.

"Jade?" Jackie said in his disappointed voice, "How did you get here?"

"Simple." Jade explained, "All I had to do was sneak on the plane as you two were saying goodbye."

"Ok, but you are not coming to the temple." Jackie said, not trying to get his hopes up.

Jade said in her sly voice, "Of course not, Jackie."

As the copter lands...

"Let's go!"

"Let me cast a spell so we can get in the temple." Uncle said.

Uncle casts his chi spell and a portal opens. As they enter the room...

"Look, it's the anti-uncle." Jade exclaimed.

"Jade!" Jackie said surprised.

"How did you find me here so fast?" Daolon Wong asked, "I haven't had the time to finish my desired changes. No matter..."

Daolon Wong cast his chi spell, and became surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. The smoke disappeared, and Daolon Wong was gone as well...

"Where did he go?" Jade wondered.

"Daolon Wong not important!" Uncle screamed, "Book is." He said, calming down.

They rushed to the Book of Ages, and they find that they were, indeed, late...

"AYAAAA! Daolon Wong has re-written the book." Uncle shouted.

He wrote:

When Jackie Chan sealed all the demons into their doors, a new evil appeared, and the Pan Ku box evolved. Also, Shendu, the Fire Demon, was no longer trapped in a statue, but in his regular form, in the Demon Netherworld. The demons could be released once again. Also, the demons of the sun and ice were created as well, Shen Suei and Fei Djou. These demons are now able to be released from their portals, with the new signs on the Xu Kan box!

"AYAAAAAAAAA!" was heard throughout Ayer's Rock.

Meanwhile at Uncle's shop...

"Thank you, and come again to Uncle's Rare Finds." Tohru said to a customer.

"Why, thank you." the shopper answered.

Suddenly the cupboard began to glow, and as Tohru noticed, he opened

the cupboard, and realized that it wasn't the cupboard glowing...

"What is happening?" Tohru wondered, worried, "Why is the Pan Ku box glowing?"

Suddenly, the Pan Ku box opened and started changing! It was now the Xu Kan box...

"What is this?"

The wind outside knocked the door open, and a cloud of purple smoke appeared. Daolon Wong revealed himself and cast his chi spell. Tohru became unconscious...

"Ahhh... I now have the Xu Kan box." Daolon Wong said, in a victorious voice, "Aha ha ha ha ha ha!"

In the Demon Netherworld, a portal appeared. A demon with a body made of ice, with sharp claws, and no legs comes through. A demon with long purple hair, light mahogany coloured skin, and an orange kimono follows.

"Ahhhh... Brother and sister, join us again in the Demon Netherworld!" Shendu exclaimed.

"Why, thank you, Shendu!" the demon in the orange kimono answered.

"We meet again!" the demon with the body made of ice responded, in a hissing voice.

To Be Continued...


	2. The New Enforcers

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 2: The New Enforcers

At Uncle's shop...

"Daolon Wong must be trying to release the demons once again." Uncle said, worried.

"But what about those 2 other demons." Jackie responded, "We have never seen them before, and we have no information on them."

"We must regenerate the Archive of Demon Magic." Uncle came up with the answer.

"But what good will that do us?" Jackie asked.

Uncle smacked Jackie on the head.

"You foolish boy!" Uncle yelled, "The Archive of Demon magic has all of the information on demons. When Daolon Wong re-wrote the Book of Ages, the Archive of Demon magic was re-written too. But we destroyed it long time ago."

"Well, while you and Tohru try to regenerate the book, I will try to find out where Daolon Wong is at the moment." Jackie said, trying to be helpful, "I will take Jade with me."

"Yeah!" Jade burst out, "I get to go on a mission."

"Actually, we are just going to Section 13, Jade." Jackie said, bursting Jade's bubble.

"Awwww..."

"Good bye, everyone!" Jackie waved.

"Tohru?" Uncle requested.

"Yes, Sensei?" Tohru answered.

"We must get the book back."

"What am I supposed to do, Sensei?" Tohru wondered, trying to assist Uncle in regenerating the Archive of Demon Magic.

"Hold this." Uncle said, "It is a frog leg, key ingredient. Very important. Now, jump on your right foot, while I cast the chi spell."

Uncle cast his chi spell, and pages of a book flew in from all directions. There was a sudden glow, and the Archive of Demon Magic had been regenerated...

"Tohru!" Uncle requested, once again, "We must do research."

A few hours later...

"Uncle, did you find anything?" Jackie asked, hoping they did.

"Yes." Uncle said in his annoyed voice.

"The Archive of Demon Magic was re-written and it now says that the two new demons are in the Demon Netherworld with the 8 remaining demons."

Tohru explained, "When Daolon Wong re-wrote the Book of Ages, he re-wrote time, and it became as the 2 new Demon Sorcerers always existed. But Shen Suei and Fei Djou were separated and placed in another realm 1000 years ago. They have, now, teleported back to the Demon Netherworld."

"Phew!" Jade said optimistically, "At least they are still in the realm."

"But now that Daolon Wong has the new and evolved Pan Ku box, the Xu Kan box, he can release the Ice and Sun Demons along with the other 8 Demon Sorcerers."

"Oh, no!" Jade said, with a look of excitement on her face, thinking she would have to trap all the demons again.

"This means that we must seal the demon portals again, but this time, we know where they are ahead of time." Uncle said.

"But what about the Ice and the Sun Demon? We have no idea where those portals are." Jackie said, hoping Uncle had the answer.

"That, you will have to find out yourself." Uncle exclaimed.

"What we do know, are the items of the immortals that defeated Shen Suei, the Sun Demon, and Fei Djou, the Ice Demon. The 2 immortals were called Zei T'su Oung and T'hei Ko Nem." Tohru mentioned.

"What are the items?" Jackie asked.

"Items not important!" Uncle yelled, "Daolon Wong is. Did you find out where Daolon Wong is?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"AYAA!!" Uncle yelled again.

"But we think that he is trying to release the demons and engulf the world in bad chi, with the demons' help."

"Do not be foolish!" Uncle yelled for the third time, "It is obvious he is trying to release the demons. Then he will take over the whole world."

"Don't worry Uncle." Jackie tried to calm Uncle down, "At least he hasn't tried to release the demons yet"

"But he might try to get new enforcers, though." Tohru said.

"Of course, Tohru!" Uncle answered, "I still have his original Dark Chi Warriors locked inside the Urn of Wei Ching."

"Who do you think he'll choose?" Jade asked.

Meanwhile at Daolon Wong's palace...

"NEXT!!" Daolon Wong screamed.

"Yeah... We're here to try out for the new crew you need." Fin said, hoping he would pick them.

"Yeah!" Chow and Ratso added.

"You three again? NEXT!!" Daolon Wong screamed again.

"What? Awww..." Chow whined.

"I said, NEXT!!"

"Hello there!" Tony Chun said, coming through the door.

"Phillip Crain at your service!" Crain said jumping from behind.

"I crush all opponents!" Helga Sorensen exclaimed.

"The Bopper's Bash will destroy any enemy!!" Bob Hathcock gloated.

"We used to work for Bartholomew Chang, but ever since he's been in jail, we've been out of our jobs."

"Well, I'm sure we could work something out. I won't even have to transform you four. You're so strong; you can take on the whole J-Team." Daolon Wong said, having found his new crew.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Crain added.

"We will go on our next mission soon enough." Daolon Wong told them, "For now, make yourselves comfortable. We'll be staying in my castle for quite a long time."

To Be Continued...


	3. The Underground Temple

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 3: The Underground Temple

While at Section 13...

"Good morning, Jade." Jackie yawned, having slept late from researching the previous night.

"Hey, Jackie!" Jade responded in her usual cheery voice, "I have a good feeling today a demon will be released."

"Ugh," Jackie felt a queasy feeling in his stomach, "Do not speak like that Jade, and even if there is a new demon, you certainly won't be coming."

"Riiiight." Jade said in a sly voice.

And wouldn't you know it, Captain Black entered through the door with some bad news.

"Alright, gang." Black said, "We got reports of seeing Daolon Wong in Spain lately. If you hurry, you might be able to stop him."

"Speak of the demon!" Jackie moaned.

"Yay!!" Jade yelled.

"I'll get Uncle ASAP."

In Uncle's shop...

"Uncle busy, Tohru. Get the phone." Uncle told his apprentice.

"Hello?" Tohru answered.

Jackie was quick to respond, "Tohru! We recently spotted Wong in Spain. We must go there immediately."

"I'll tell Sensei" Tohru said, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Tohru?" Uncle asked.

"It was Jackie, master. He said that Daolon Wong is in Spain."

"AYAAAA!!!" Uncle screamed, "He must be trying to release Dai Gui, the Earth Demon. I will gather spell ingredients. Tohru?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Find a flower, NOW!" Uncle yelled.

"We have the spell ingredients. Let's go." Tohru said.

"Come on. Is everybody ready?" Jackie asked, coming through the door.

"YES!" Uncle yelled again.

Hours later, as the jet landed near Pamplona...

"Wait for me!" Jade cried out.

"Ugh... Jade? What are you doing here? Didn't Captain Black look after you?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah. But once he went to get a snack for me, I went aboard the plane as soon as you got on." Jade explained.

Meanwhile in Section 13...

"Jade? JADE??" Captain Black's voice echoed throughout the hall.

Back in Spain...

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Daolon Wong laughed as Dai Gui escaped from the realm, "Bow down to me, your master!"

"You, master?" Dai Gui asked, "Me grateful, but I no bow down! Dai Gui bow down to no one. I will help you though. Dai Gui make you underground temple. Then I destroy Chan."

"Stop right there!" Jade screamed arriving to the demon, "Daolon Wong, you're cooked."

"Tohru, hold up flower!" Uncle said.

Uncle began casting his chi spell, but as he had almost finished, Dai Gui started digging underground, and was gone like that...

"AYAAA!!" Uncle screamed, "Tohru, follow me underground."

"You're not getting off that easy." Daolon Wong said.

A cloud of purple smoke came out from behind Daolon Wong, and a large woman appeared...

"You again?" Helga Sorensen asked, "Ughh... I will demolish you!"

"Oh, no!" Tohru said, "I'm ready for you."

"I will now proceed to my new temple." Daolon Wong exclaimed and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Meanwhile deep underground, in a hole as big as a temple...

"Dai Gui finished making temple underground. Now I crush Chan." Dai Gui said in his usual rough voice, and as soon as Jackie came through the hole, he tried to punch Jackie.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jackie screamed trying to dodge all of Dai Gui's punches and stomps.

Uncle, and Jade followed through the hole, as Daolon Wong appeared from his could of purple smoke.

"Jade, hold flower." Uncle told Jade.

"Dai Gui no like flowers." Dai Gui said, distracted from the smell the daisy. Luckily, Jackie managed to land a kick, and Dai Gui lost his balance, and fell to the ground.

"I will not let you banish my hard work." Wong said, and began casting a stone spell to freeze Uncle.

"HIYAA!!" Jade yelled, as she kicked Daolon Wong down with the flower still in her hand.

"Jade, that is dangerous!" Jackie exclaimed as Dai Gui got up. He rushed over to Jade, grabbed the daisy from her hand and told Uncle to cast his chi spell.

"NOW!!" he screamed.

Uncle began casting his chi spell, and the flower in Jackie's hand began to glow. Jackie released a beam of green light from the daisy at Dai Gui. He was suddenly covered in a green glow, and began floating through the air.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Dai Gui snarled as he entered the portal once again, to the Demon Netherworld.

"I may have lost this one, but I will be back." Daolon Wong hissed, and disappeared in his cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile, above ground...

"I will win!" Helga roared and charged at Tohru, but suddenly, disappeared into thin air, and was transported back to Daolon Wong's castle.

"YAY!" Jade exclaimed.

"One down, nine to go." Jackie moaned, his body aching from the punches he wasn't able to dodge.

To Be Continued...


	4. Beware of Flying Objects

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 4: Beware of Flying Objects

At Daolon Wong's castle...

"We obviously need to upgrade our skills a bit. From what I saw last time, we need more power." Daolon Wong said calmly, trying to figure out a solution, "I must transform you into Dark Chi Warriors."

"What's that?" Bob Hathcock asked.

"Behold!"

As Daolon Wong said an incantation, the enforcers were surrounded by a swiveling cloud of purple smoke. As the smoke disappeared, the enforcers were transformed. Tony Chun became Gan, Bob Hathcock became Ren, Phillip Crain became Chui, and Helga Sorensen became Xao.

"Aha ha ha ha! Now we will go on our next mission. Chui, come with me." Daolon Wong said, ready to release a new demon.

Hours later at Uncle's shop, as Jackie quickly hurried into the door...

"Uncle!" Jackie yelled.

"AYAA!! Do not scream in Uncle's shop! Now, what is it you need? Tohru was busy making me a mung bean sandwich." Uncle said angrily.

"Uncle, the Section 13 database said that a space shuttle scheduled to blast off tomorrow night launched off today. Daolon Wong must be trying to release the Moon Demon." Jackie said, still breathing quickly from running to Uncle's shop.

"AYAAA!! We must gather chi spell ingredients and get a shuttle." Uncle screamed.

"There's no need to. Reports say that a strange figure was heading down to Earth this morning, and must have landed by now." Jackie explained.

"We must get ready to banish Tso Lan. He must be coming here!" Uncle exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the Earth's stratosphere...

"I'm coming for you Chan, and as soon as I do, I will make the whole world obey me, and me only. That foolish bad chi wizard thought he could control me, he better think again." Tso Lan said, coming down to Earth at an unimaginable speed.

At Daolon Wong's castle...

"ARGHHHH!! I cannot believe after all that I did for that foolish demon, he would not obey me. I must find a spell to make any creature obey me, and I must find it now." Daolon Wong screamed so loudly, it was heard throughout his castle.

"Do not worry." Tony Chun advised Wong.

"Do not tell me what to do! Get out of my sight! I don't want to see any of you at the moment!" Daolon Wong exclaimed.

Meanwhile in a taxi in San Francisco...

"I must get you to Section 13 before Tso Lan lands, Jade." Jackie said, telling the taxi driver to hurry.

"But Jackieeee..." Jade complained.

Suddenly, a tree flew out of nowhere and almost crashed into car.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jackie yelled.

"Yea!!" Jade exclaimed, happy she wouldn't miss any of the action.

"JADE!" Jackie screamed, "Call Uncle, NOW!"

"Chan! Prepare for your doom!" Tso Lan said, still keeping his calm tone.

Jade got into the car quickly and called Uncle immediately.

"YEEEES?" Uncle said, answering the phone.

"Uncle, we got some Moon Demon trouble near Section 13. Come ASAP!"

"AYAAA!!" Uncle yelled, not surprising Jade. He hung up the phone and ordered his apprentice to aide him immediately.

Meanwhile, back at the fight between Jackie and Tso Lan...

"Behold my mastery of gravity!" Tso Lan gloated, and shot a black and purple coloured beam from his four hands.

Jackie was quick to dodge, and ran up to Tso Lan to try to kick him.

"You think you can defeat me with a few simple punches and kicks?" Tso Lan said floating into the sky and releasing another beam. This time, instead of trying to hit Jackie, he hit the mailbox, and had immediate control of it. With his control over gravity, he plunged the mailbox right at Jackie.

"Oh, no!!" Jackie shrieked, and jumped high enough to dodge the mailbox from hitting him.

"Get him, Jackie!" Jade cheered.

"Jade? Get back in the car right now! This too dangerous." Jackie commanded.

"Don't worry, Jackie." Jade said.

Not having enough time to talk back, Jackie was lifted into the air by Tso Lan's control over gravity, and it soon, it became a fight in sky. Tso Lan tried to tackle Jackie, but Jackie floated higher into the air and fell onto Tso Lan, as he lost his control.

"Ugh!" Tso Lan moaned as he fell onto the ground. He floated into the sky once again, and plunged a smaller tree onto Jackie. Unfortunately, Jackie didn't dodge that one, and he fell on the floor.

"It looks like I've won!" the sinister Moon Demon boasted.

"Ugh..." Jackie moaned, and laid there.

As the Moon Demon was about to throw another object on Jackie, a taxi pulled up, and Uncle and Tohru came out of the car.

"AYAA!!" Uncle yelled, "What has he done to Jackie?"

"Don't worry Uncle. I got this one!" Jade said and started running toward Tso Lan.

"I don't think so, Jade." Uncle said pulling Jade back, "Tohru, hold lotus pod as I say the chi spell."

As Uncle gave Tohru the lotus pod, Tso Lan shot a beam out of his hands, and forced the lotus pod into the air.

"It seems like there is no one here capable to stop me!" Tso Lan exclaimed and shot another beam at Jade, Uncle, and Tohru, and trapped them on top of a tree. As he did so, Jackie got up, with a few broken bones, and tried jumping in the air to reach the pod.

"You fool!" Tso Lan said, and lifted Jackie into the air. As he did so, Jackie grabbed the lotus pod, and told Uncle to cast his chi spell.

"How dare you?!" Tso Lan exclaimed floating towards Jackie. By the time he reached him, Uncle had already finished his chi spell, and this time, it was Jackie who shot the beam. From the pod came a green glow that appeared all over Tso Lan's body. He began to fly through the air, and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

"NOOOOO!!!" Tso Lan screeched as he entered the portal, until he was no longer there.

Hours later at Uncle's shop...

"Do you want Uncle to cure you? YES? Then stay still, while I treat your wounds." Uncle yelled at Jackie, who was lying on the couch.

"Today was a total thrill, Jackie! Can't wait for the next one." Jade exclaimed, ready to banish the next demon.

To Be Continued...


	5. Inside the Belly of the Demon

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 5: Inside the Belly of the Demon

At a prison deep in a forest, a purple cloud appeared inside the laundry room. The man coming from the cloud had a strange object in his hand. The object began to glow, and a portal opened. From the portal emerged Xiao Fung, the Wind Demon!

"I am free once again!" the Wind Demon bellowed.

"Behold, your new master!" Daolon Wong exclaimed, hoping that Xiao Fung would obey him.

"Hmmmm... You have freed me. Tell you what. I will make a deal with you." Xiao Fung said.

"What kind of a deal?" Daolon Wong wondered.

"You take me to Chan, and I will help you take over the world with all of my powers." replied the Wind Demon.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Daolon Wong cackled and cast his chi spell. The cloud appeared again, and they were gone instantly.

Meanwhile at Uncle's shop...

"Luckily, no demons have showed up recently." Jackie said.

"Hotcha..." Uncle replied, "You must always be ready for a new demon. That is why I have every chi ingredient in my glass case."

Jackie took a careful look at the case. Inside was a gourd, a fan, a drum, a pair of castanets, a sword, a flute, and last were two new objects. The first was a seashell. Jackie could not tell what kind, but it was pearly white, and twisted. The next item was a necklace. The necklace was made of fangs, animal fangs. Jackie could not, once again, identify what kind of fangs they were. He wondered which of the new items belonged to which demon.

"Good thing we have these here." Jackie said.

Outside of Uncle's shop...

"Ha ha ha ha..." Xiao Fung roared. He noticed that instead of finding Daolon Wong beside him, he found a tall slim man with orange skin, long red hair, and blue markings on his body.

"Master Wong has ordered me to aid you in your battle with Mr. Chan." Crain said and introduced himself.

Inside of Uncle's shop, a sudden burst of wind came through the door. Many artifacts started to tremble on the tables.

"AYAAAAAA!!!" Uncle screamed, trying to save as many relics as he could, "JACKIE!! See what is going on outside."

Jackie quickly rushed outside to find the mighty Wind Demon waiting.

"Oh, no!" Jackie whispered to himself.

"We meet again, Chan!" Xiao Fung said, confident that Jackie would not be as lucky as he was last time.

"Who's this?" Jackie asked, pointing to Phillip Crain.

"Phillip Crain at your service. Master Wong has transformed me into a Dark Chi Warrior, and I will surely beat you." Crain answered.

"UNCLE!!" Jackie screamed, wanting Uncle to come outside.

As Uncle came outside, he noticed the big surprise waiting for him...

"AYAA!!" Uncle yelled again, "Tohru? Come outside and bring fan with you."

Tohru knew immediately what to do, and snatched the fan from the glass case. He searched for the chi ingredients, and went outside. Jade followed him, knowing there would be action waiting.

"Tohru, wave fan when I tell you too." Uncle told Tohru. He chanted his chi spell, and Tohru began waving the fan.

"I don't think so." Xiao Fung said, not worrying. He breathed in a huge amount of air, and took the fan with him.

"OH, NO!" Jackie exclaimed, knowing the fan was now safely inside the demon's belly.

"Sensei, we must go shopping for a fan." Tohru advised, hoping they would find a fan in time to banish Xiao Fung.

"AYAA! You must stay here and assist Jackie." Uncle said, getting inside his car.

"Take Jade with you, Uncle." Jackie answered back.

"Awww..." Jade whined, for the countless time.

"Come, Jade. We must shop." Uncle told her, in an alarmed tone.

"Ha ha ha! You cannot banish me now." Xiao Fung said, and started to blow out air. Tohru was quick to counter, and ran through the wind very slowly.

"I'll take you on!" Crain said, and jumped toward Jackie. Jackie tried to kick him, but Crain jumped to one side and punched Jackie in the back. Jackie kicked behind him, and got him right in the stomach. As Jackie turned behind, all that was left was a disappearing cloud of purple smoke.

"Now to get Xiao Fung." Jackie said to himself and raced toward the Wind Demon.

"You can't win!" Xiao Fung boasted and tried to punch Tohru with his large hand. Tohru didn't move fast enough and was blown back. Jackie jumped behind the grand Wind Demon and kicked him from behind. However, Xiao Fung stood his ground and did not even move an inch. The demon turned and blew out a massive gust of wind from his mouth. Jackie flew back, but was swift to get up. Xiao Fung blew out another gust, and Jackie flew back again, and ended up two blocks down from the wind demon. A car pulled up beside Jackie, and Uncle and Jade came out.

"Shopping with Uncle was booooring!" Jade exclaimed, and gave the fan to Jackie, who got up with a few minor injuries.

"You aren't going to try that trick again, are you?" Xiao Fung said, and was ready to swallow the fan again.

"Sure we are." Tohru said, coming from behind Xiao Fung and body slamming him onto the floor.

"Are you ready, Uncle?" Jackie asked. Uncle nodded and began chanting his chi spell. Jackie waved the fan over and over, and a gust of wind came from the fan. Xiao Fung was covered in a green glow, and was lifted from the ground.

He floated through the air screaming, "I'LL GET YOU, CHAN!!" Nothing remained as the portal closed, once again, in the prison.

"Good luck with that." Jade said, cheering for Jackie.

"Jackie!" Uncle yelled, "Tohru?"

"Yes?" Jackie and Tohru asked.

"Come and help Uncle clean up shop. You too, Jade." Uncle explained, and went to drive the car toward the shop.

"How come Uncle gets to ride the car?" Jade whined.

"Do not worry about it, Jade." Jackie said, and they walked toward the shop together.

To Be Continued...


	6. A Rough Terrain

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 6: A Rough Terrain

At Daolon Wong's castle…

"That's it! I'm fed up with this nonsense! You lot cannot win a single fight!" Daolon Wong yelled at the previous Chang gang.

"But sir…" Bob Hathcock interrupted, "You have not given all of us a chance to prove ourselves."

"Do not interrupt me!" Wong replied, angrily, "You are all to remain in my castle and train until I think that you are able to win a battle. I will go on my next quest, and release Po Kong, the Mountain Demon."

With a quick incantation, Daolon Wong disappeared in a split second, leaving behind the remains of his purple smoke.

Meanwhile at Section 13…

"Captain Black?" Jackie requested, "I'm going to an archeological dig in the Sahara Desert today. I was wondering if you could hire a babysitter for Jade while I'm gone."

"I'm afraid not." Captain Black responded, "Our scanners have shown a large object moving across Japan, taking the roof off of restaurants, and eating their whole kitchens?

"Po Kong?" Jackie wondered, "We have to stop her before she eats people. I'll call Uncle."

"And I'll call for a jet." Captain Black replied.

Meanwhile at Uncle's shop…

"Hello! Uncle's Rare Finds." Uncle responded on the phone.

"Uncle," Jackie replied on the other line, "Po Kong has been freed and is loose in Osaka, Japan."

"AYAA!!" Uncle yelled into the phone, making Jackie put the phone away from his ear, "I will be ready for when you come."

Uncle raced to his cabinet, and pulled out bottles filled with magic potions, one of which was labeled "Bear's Saliva".

"Tohru? Drum." Uncle yelled and Tohru reached for the glass case, opened it, and took the drum out.

"Of course, Sensei."

Uncle and Tohru were ready with all the chi spell ingredients as soon as the jet landed in front of Uncle's Rare Finds.

Meanwhile at Daolon Wong's castle…

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Daolon Wong screeched so loud, it could be heard miles around his castle, "That idiotic demon, is absolutely impossible. She tried to eat me as soon as I released her from the Demon Netherworld. Never release hungry demons."

The sound of Daolon Wong's last sentence made the enforcers chuckle slightly, and finally, Tony Chun spoke.

"We will surely win on our next quest." he said, hoping there would be action ahead.

Meanwhile, in a lush field green grass, near Osaka, Japan, the jet landed, disturbing the quiet peace, and waking up Po Kong, the Mountain Demon…

"Who disturbs my beauty sleep?" Po Kong bellowed, yawning.

"We do!" Jade said, popping out from behind Jackie.

"Jade? Ugh… Never mind." Jackie said, not even wanting to know how she got there.

Po Kong suddenly got up, and tried to grab Jackie with her giant hand.

"Tohru, beat the drum three times when I finish chanting my chi spell." Uncle said, chanting his usual chi spell.

"I don't think so." Po Kong told the chi wizard, and displayed a power Uncle and Jackie had not seen before. She shot a yellow and orange energy beam from her hand, and it landed on the ground right below the drum. A peak started to rise from the ground, and Tohru let go of the drum. The gang backed up, as the peak started to rise higher and higher from the ground, taking the drum with it. The peak soon became a mountain, and rose so high, you could not see the top of it anymore.

"I officially declare this Po Kong Mountain." the Mountain Demon gloated, and guffawed.

"AYAAA!!" Uncle screamed, and tried to think of a way to get back the drum, "Jackie? You stall the Mountain Demon, while I think of way to banish her."

Uncle walked over to the jet, took out a few books, one of which was "Mountain Climbing for Experts", and another one being the Archive of Demon Magic. He was hoping he would find the info he would need to send the Mountain Demon to the realm.

Meanwhile Tohru and Jackie scurried to Po Kong, running up her back, and trying to pull her hair down, and hopefully pulling her down too.

"Ugh… What are you doing? As soon as I can reach back there, I will make sure that you are my first course for dinner." Po Kong said, struggling to reach Tohru and Jackie. She then shot a beam from her hand toward Po Kong Mountain, causing a rock slide. Unfortunately, Jade was at the base of the humongous mountain, cheering Jackie on.

"JADE!? Get out of there." Jackie exclaimed, running down Po Kong's back, and toward Jade.

"What?" Jade asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Aha ha ha ha ha!" Po Kong cackled, knowing she would win.

Jackie ran over to Jade, grabbing her just as the boulders landed on the exact same spot that Jade was sitting. The rock, crumbled into pieces, but the rocks kept coming from the mountain for a few more seconds.

"Jade." Jackie said, "Sit with Uncle and help him research. You'll be safe with him."

"Oh, joy…" Jade replied sarcastically, and went to sit with Uncle on the steps of the jet.

Unexpectedly, Tohru lost his grip on Po Kong's hair, and rolled off of her back.

"You're cooked!" Po Kong said, and tried to reach Tohru, and eat him. Tohru quickly got out of the way, but fell down on the ground doing so. She was about to get him, but Jackie quickly came in.

"I think you need to watch your diet, Po Kong." Jackie said, ran up to her and kicked her, trying to knock her down. Po Kong flinched slightly, and grabbed Jackie.

"Bring forth the silver platter." Po Kong laughed, trying to eat Jackie. Jackie squirmed in the Mountain Demon's hand, and she fidgeted and dropped him on the ground accidentally. As soon as Jackie was on the ground, Po Kong released another beam from her hand, and pointed to Tohru. Out of the ground came a small peak, and it grew bigger and bigger. Tohru wasn't able to balance on top, and rolled down the edge. Po Kong walked over to Tohru and grabbed him. As soon as she was about to eat him, a bald eagle flew overtop of her, and startled her. The bird flew over the jet, and as he was doing so, he dropped what he was carrying in his sharp claws. The drum!

"The bald eagle must have been resting on top of Po Kong Mountain, and grabbed the drum when coming down!" Jackie exclaimed.

Po Kong dropped Tohru again. He rolled down her body again, and laid on the ground, trying to regain his balance.

"Hotcha!" Uncle said, and picked up the drum. He gave it to Jade, and told her the instructions. He started chanting his chi spell, and the drum began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Po Kong exclaimed. At that moment, Jade struck the drum three times, and Po Kong was carried through the air, and back to her portal.

"NOOOO!!!" Po Kong roared releasing more beams from her hands as she went to the portal, forming a trail of hills to her portal.

"I guess there'll be no dessert for her." Jade said, looked around the mountainous ground, which was once a grassy field, and was anxious to banish the next demon.

To Be Continued…


	7. A Happy Reunion

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 7: A Happy Reunion

Early in the morning at Section 13...

"Jackie! Jackie!" Jade exclaimed, nudging Jackie on his arm, "Wake up!"

"Ahhhhhh..." Jackie sighed and yawned. He was sleepy from researching on the eight immortals late into the night, and had fallen asleep, with his head on his desk, "What is it, Jade?"

"Jackie! You would never guess who I arranged to meet us here." Jade said, excitedly.

"What are you talkiii..." Jackie mumbled, too drowsy to form complete sentences.

"The J-Team is meeting us at Uncle's shop in 2 hours." Jade replied in a cheery tone, "Chop, chop, Jackie. We only have 2 more hours to get ready."

"Jade? Did I ask you to do this? Ugh..." Jackie yawned again, and got ready to go to Uncle's shop to meet the rest of the J-Team.

Later at Uncle's shop...

"Uncle! I'm here. Am I late?" Jackie slammed the door open, and seeing the rest of them there, sitting around the table.

"Why, hello Jackie!" Viper said, smoothly.

"Good morning, amigo." El Toro added.

"Hello!" Jackie said, embarrassed, and sat down, with Uncle and Jade following, "Well, since I'm not sure what we were talking about, why doesn't Uncle pick up."

"AYAA!" Uncle yelled, "Ok, then. Now, we are here discussing the return of the 8 Demon Sorcerers."

"Of course," El Toro said, "We all remember the little accident we had with the Book of Ages."

"Yes, but this time, Daolon Wong has re-written the book." Jackie explained, worried.

"And now," Jade kept explaining, "There are 2 new demons in the realm, that were once lost in another dimension."

"What?" Paco said, in his, usual, annoying voice, "How can we stop them, Jade?" he asked, pronouncing the "j" in Jade wrong.

"Well," Tohru answered, "We have already banished 4 of them. But now, we need to banish 4 more, and the other 2 demons."

"This is why I called you all here." Jade said, "Me, Uncle, and Tohru booked a hotel for you guys, down the street. Just in case anything goes wrong, we can call you up. Okie-dokie?

"Of course, Jade." Paco answered, pronouncing the "j" in Jade wrong once again."

"Come on now!" Uncle yelled, "Out of shop. It is new day, and Uncle has customers."

And with Uncle's yelling, the shop was left empty, with only Uncle and Tohru remaining.

Meanwhile at Daolon Wong's castle...

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! I have, now, figured out how you all can redeem yourselves." Daolon Wong cackled, and explained, "My spells have told me that the J-Team has re-united in San Francisco. If you show me you can defeat them, and you should be able to, considering you are Dark Chi Warriors, you will have gained my trust. If you lose, I will trap you in another realm, until you have had enough punishment." and with that remark, the crowd disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

Later while the J-Team, including Uncle and Tohru, were walking from their car to the restaurant, as a reunion treat, something unexpected happened. A large cloud of purple smoke appeared, and 5 people came out. Daolon Wong, Tony Chun, Phillip Crain, Bob Hathcock, and Helga Sorensen came out, and attacked. The street crowd soon disappeared in the commotion, and the Anti J-Team and the J-Team were the only ones left.

"I see." Viper said and jumped up in the air, and dived toward Crain.

"You cannot win, you foolish girl." Crain responded, and jumped out of the way. Viper quickly ran toward Crain, and attempted to kick him, but Crain jumped behind Viper, and karate chopped her on her back. Viper fell to the ground immediately. While Crain was about to jump on Viper, she rolled out of the way, and Phillip Crain dived into the ground. When Viper got up and looked, the remains of a vanishing cloud of purple smoke was all that was left.

Meanwhile, Bob Hathcock and El Toro Fuerte were wrestling it all out in anther part of the street...

"You will surely lose, amigo." El Toro exclaimed and charged toward Hathcock, body slamming him onto the ground. Hathcock quickly got up, to El Toro's regret.

"Are you sure about that?" Hathcock said, and tried to ram into El Toro. El Toro kicked him in the stomach as Hathcock tried crashing into him, and was blown back. He fell to the ground, and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Tohru and Helga were battling it all out, while the rest did too...

"I crush you like ball of dirt." Helga yelled and punched Tohru. He fell back, and Helga dived into him. Tohru got up slowly, and tried to run into her. He was dizzy from falling on the ground, that as he was trying to punch Helga, he accidentally fell on her, and Helga disappeared too, and went back to Daolon Wong's castle, along with Crain and Hathcock.

Tony Chun, however, was still combating with Jackie...

"Fighting is not very nice." Jackie said, trying to make Chun to stop.

"You won't win this time, Chan." Chun exclaimed, and punched Jackie. Jackie fell back, but was quick to get up. He attempted to kick Chun in the stomach, but Chun ran to his left. Jackie still attempted his punch, but was only able to punch him in the arm. Chun shook it off, and karate chopped Jackie who fell to the floor, next to a garbage can. Chun tried to punch Jackie while he was on the ground, but Jackie grabbed the lid of the garbage can. He held it out as Chun punched him, but all Chun was able to do was make his fist print on the can lid. Chun shook and blew his hand, trying to make the pain go away. Jackie quickly took advantage of the situation, and kicked him. Chun flew way back, and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

Uncle and Daolon Wong were also fighting, but a different kind of fighting. A spell fight, good chi against bad chi...

"Uncle will be sure to defeat you." Uncle yelled and shot a beam out of his blowfish.

"Foolish good chi wizard." Daolon Wong said, and shot a purple beam from his staff. The beams clashed with each other, and seemed to be pretty evenly matched. Slowly, Uncle's beam started getting closer to Daolon Wong, until it had almost cancelled out his beam.

"How can this be happening." Daolon Wong wondered, frustrated.

"It is called advanced good chi spells." Uncle replied.

"What? How can you have gotten more advanced than me?" Daolon Wong asked, and knowing he could not win, he disappeared, and Uncle's beam was shot into the air, making something almost like fireworks. The team gathered around Uncle, and viewed high into the sky, admiring the beautiful lights.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Viper asked, and approached Jackie.

"Huh... Oh, yes. Of course it is." Jackie replied, and blushed.

To Be Continued...


	8. Cold Temperatures

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 8: Cold Temperatures

Days later at Daolon Wong's castle...

"You have failed me for the last time." Daolon Wong yelled into the ears of his enforcers, "Now, I will trap you in another realm, until you have had enough punishment."

"But, master..." Bob Hathcock disagreed.

"No buts!" Daolon Wong interrupted him, and started chanting his chi spell. The enforcers became shrouded in a cloud of purple smoke, and they soon disappeared. Daolon Wong went to a wall of his castle, and pulled on the rope to open the curtains. But behind the curtains was not a window, but a mirror. Inside the mirror was empty darkness, but soon, his enforcers appeared, trapped in the mirror, until he would let them out.

"Enjoy." Daolon Wong said, and cackled, "I will not need you for my next mission. A demon is trapped in the Demon Netherworld that needs freeing, and his portal is in Moscow, Russia. I have already found someone willing to help me there, so I will not require your assistance. Ta-ta."

And Daolon Wong was gone as soon as he had finished leaving his enforcers trapped inside the Wung Wo Mirror.

Meanwhile, in Uncle's shop...

"Tohru! Lean to the left more, image is not clear." Uncle said, trying to locate Daolon Wong, "Hold still. I can see Daolon Wong. My locator spell tells me that he is in Russia. Moscow, Russia. He must be trying to release the ice or sun demon."

"Ugh... Sensei? Can I get on my feet again. My head is starting to hurt, and my arm is numb from holding the tail of a rabbit." Tohru said, sore from standing on his head for over 10 minutes.

"Yes, Tohru. And then call Jackie, and tell him to follow Daolon Wong."

"Of course." Tohru replied.

Hours later, somewhere in Moscow...

"We must find out which demon he is trying to release. Since none of the demons we know have a portal in Moscow, it must be either the sun or ice demon." Jackie said, getting off the helicopter.

"And then we have to call Uncle, and tell him to bring the proper chi ingredients, so we can kick some major demon butt." Jade exclaimed, following Jackie, "And don't worry Jackie, you said that I could come along, just to remind you."

"What? When did I say that." Jackie wondered, surprised Jade was there.

"Remember... In the morning, I asked you if I could come along on anything cool that happened today." Jade replied.

"And I said yes?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of..." Jade said, "I asked you while you were half asleep, and you told me something like "Soore." I just took that as a "sure."

"Jade!" Jackie moaned.

"Don't worry my friend." El Toro said, "I will make sure that Jade and Paco are safe."

"You've got nothing to worry about Jackie." Viper said, once she was out of the jet too. The jet took off and Jackie, Jade, El Toro, Paco, and Viper were left alone, in the cold and empty streets of Moscow.

"Well, the faster we can banish the demon, the sooner we can get out of here." Jackie said, blowing on his hands, from the cold around him. Russia was going through winter, and the snow was deep. Luckily, everyone was wearing snow suits.

"Does anyone have any idea where Daolon Wong might be?" Viper asked.

"According to the device that Captain Black gave me, Daolon Wong is in Red Square." Jackie replied.

"Where is that?" Jade asked, wondering what Red Square was.

"It is an area in the middle of Moscow, Jade. It has many tourist attractions, such as the Historical Museum. The demon portal must be in Red Square." Jackie answered.

"Then we must go there." El Toro said.

"It is not far from here." Jackie replied, "We can get there in less than 10 minutes. Hopefully, we will be able to stop Daolon Wong."

Later, in Red Square...

"Now, I will release the next demon." Dalon Wong cackled.

"I'm afraid not." Viper replied, startling Daolon Wong.

"What is this? The J-Team." Daolon Wong said, a smile developing onto his face, "Even you are too late to stop me. The demon portal is right behind me."

"What? It is in the St. Basil's Cathedral?" Jackie wondered, looking at the many towers behind Daolon Wong, forming the St. Basil's Cathedral.

"Yes. And now, the Xu Kan box will open the demon portal. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Daolon Wong screeched. The Xu Kan box in his hand started to glow. It hovered in the air, and shot a green beam. The beam was shot at the wall of the front of the cathedral, and a portal appeared. The portal got bigger, and out came Fei Djou, the Ice Demon. The demon had a body made entirely of ice. He had no legs, but instead a large glacier was where his legs should have been. He had blood shot red eyes, and claws that could tear through anything.

"I've come again, in all of my glory." Fei Djou hissed, "And my castle remains how it always was. I will now again rule this land."

"Jade... Quick, call Uncle and tell him to bring the chi spell ingredients to banish the Ice Demon." Jackie whispered.

"Ok, Jackie." Jade replied, and took out her cell phone. Finally Jackie had let her have her own.

"Well take care of icy here." Viper said.

"You must be that bothersome J-Team that my siblings have told me of." Fei Djou said, keeping his calm, "I will get rid of you once and for all. As for you, you foolish chi wizard, stay out of my way."

"What? I released you, and you still defy me. I will take my leave, but I will leave behind a little souvenir." Daolon Wong said, and disappeared. Suddenly, from a tower high on the cathedral, came a person. He jumped down, and introduced himself.

"Yuri Andropov is my name." he said, "Master Wong has told me to take care of you."

"Okay, I will take care of Fei Djou, and Viper and El Toro will take care of Andropov." Jackie explained, and tried to punch Fei Djou.

"You fool, you will not be able to even touch me." The demon said, and floated in the air. He was not able to fly, but only hover.

"Get down from there." Jade yelled, "That's cheating."

"Be quiet you foolish girl." Fei Djou said. He shot a beam of ice from his icy claws toward Jade. She quickly got out of the way, but as soon as the beam hit the snow, a large chunk of ice appeared.

"Jade! Go somewhere safe." Jackie said, and charged at Fei Djou. He managed to punch him, but it did not leave a scratch on him. However, Jackie bruised his hand, trying to break the ice.

"Oww!" Jackie exclaimed. He aimed to hit him on his chest, but Fei Djou floated high in the air again.

Meanwhile, while El Toro and Viper were fighting Andropov...

"Get 'em, El Toro!" Paco cheered.

"No problem amigo." El Toro replied. He tried to body slam him, but Andropov jumped in the air, onto one of the towers of the cathedral. Viper followed him, and leaped in front of him. She punched him in the stomach, and Andropov fell onto the snow. El Toro quickly took advantage of the situation, and fell on top of him.

"Oh no!" Andropov exclaimed, running away, "You guys are too much for me too handle!"

"Well, now that that's over," Viper said, "Let's go help Jackie.

Meanwhile Jackie and Fei Djou were still fighting...

"Give it up, and I will spare your life." the demon hissed, and shot a beam of ice into the air. Soon, it started to hail.

"Oh no!" Jackie said, and tried to dodge the ice coming from the air. He ran toward Fei Djou, and kicked him in his stomach.

"Ha!" Fei Djou said. While he was blown back, he hadn't received any damage. He screeched loudly, and soon, a blizzard developed. All that Jackie could see was a shadowy figure in the snow. But what Jackie did not see was a jet landing.

"Now, I will blow you to pieces!" the demon exclaimed. He shot another ice beam from his claws, and hit Jackie's feet. Soon he was frozen to the ground.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jackie said, struggling to set himself free.

"Do not worry, Jackie!" Uncle yelled coming out of the helicopter.

"Who is this?" Fei Djou wondered, calming the blizzard. Uncle started to chant his chi spell, and soon, the lion's fang necklace Tohru had in his hand started to glow. Tohru threw it in the air, and from it came a green beam. The beam was shot at Fei Djou, and his portal opened again. He was carried through the air, and into his portal at the St. Basil's Cathedral.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the demon screeched, entering his portal, "I will return!"

"We'll see about that." Jade said, getting into the jet, along with the rest of the J-Team, and going back home. Jackie, however, had to be freed first, from his icy prison. Only 4 demons remained.

To Be Continued...


	9. An Old Friend, and Enemy

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 9: An Old Friend, and Enemy

At Jade's school, one morning at recess...

"It's true," Jade exclaimed, "There are such things as demons."

"Just stop it Jade," the people around her told her, "We didn't believe you before, and we won't believe you now."

The group around Jade then stood up from the bench in the playground, and walked away.

"Hmph!" Jade said glumly, "If only I had more friends who knew I was telling the truth."

After school, at Uncle's shop...

"Jade tell Uncle to come here," Jackie said.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Jade asked.

"I think that the locator has found Daolon Wong!" Tohru told her, throwing a tentacle in the pot in front of him, "There is something forming in the pot that I'm using to locate him."

'Uncle!" Jade yelled, "Come in here."

"Uncle busy!" Uncle shouted from the other room.

"We think we've found Daolon Wong, though" Jade yelled again, and Uncle rushed in.

"Jade!" Jackie told her, "I told you to get Uncle, not to scream to him."

"It did the job, didn't it Jackie?" Jade said with a smile on her face.

They all gathered around the pot, staring inside. Soon, a green cloud formed on top of the pot. Soon they saw Daolon Wong, heading up to the Red Sox Stadium in Boston.

"Hsi Wu!" Jade whispered.

The Chans were able to get a Section 13 jet to Boston very quickly, but as soon as they were able to get to the stadium, they saw that Daolon Wong had released the Sky Demon. He soared above the sky, and as soon as he saw Jade, he swooped down.

"Why, hello Jade!" Hsi Wu said slyly, "Long time no see."

"Aww! Too bad that we couldn't have kept it that way." Jade said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to me, because I'll be out and about for a long time." Hsi Wu replied, and took to the sky again.

"We've got to put him back in his portal." Jackie said.

"That won't be as easy as it seems." Daolon Wong said, appearing out of thin air, and giving everyone a shock.

"It appears that once again, Daolon Wong, you've been deserted by your demon friend." Jade told him.

"I wouldn't say so." he replied, "You see, me and that demon have an agreement. You'll find out soon enough."

And with that remark, Daolon Wong disappeared once again.

"Jackie! We must go!" Uncle said, "My new tracker can detect demon chi while he is still close enough! Hsi Wu is heading back to San Francisco."

Everyone got back in the jet that they came in, and went back to Uncle's shop. However, when they went in, they found a big surprise.

"AYAA!" Uncle screamed, looking around, "Uncle's shop is in huge disarray! Someone has broken in!"

"Who would do this though?" Jackie and Tohru asked.

"Daolon Wong!" Jade said, "He must have convinced Hsi Wu to break in. That is why he was heading back here."

"We must know what is gone, if we are to know what Daolon Wong is up to." Uncle said, "Everyone must search, and tell me every book in Uncle's shop. If any book is missing, I will know."

For hours they searched, and searched, and in time, Uncle knew what was missing.

"AYAA! Hsi Wu has stolen Advanced Chi Magic. Very powerful. Even Uncle does not know those spells." Uncle exclaimed, "Daolon Wong will become very powerful if he gets that book."

"Sensei," Tohru said, "The locator has found Daolon Wong again. Him and Hsi Wu have met so that Wong may take the book. They are meeting at the docks."

"Then that is where we must go." Jackie said.

Later at the docks in San Francisco...

"We must split up and find the demon and Wong." Jackie said quietly to Uncle and Tohru, "One of us will find them."

"We each have a flute," Tohru said, "So when we find Hsi Wu, we will be able to banish him."

"Roger!" Jade answered.

"Jade! No!" Jackie moaned, "What are you doing here?"

"Banishing Sky Demons." Jade answered again.

"Well, stay here." Jackie said, "If you stay here, you won't be able to get in trouble."

And as soon as he finished talking, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru split up, and left Jade alone by the car that they had come with.

"He never learns." Jade said to herself, and took off. Unfortunately, she was the first one to find the demon. Jade sat behind a crate, and listened to the chi wizard, and the demon.

"I hope that you enjoy the book." Hsi Wu said, "Take it as a thank you gift for releasing me."

"I'm sure I will." Daolon Wong said, "Well, now that I got what I've come from, I will take my leave."

Daolon Wong chanted his chi spell, and disappeared.

"Gotcha!" Jade said, and leaped up from behind the crate.

"What?" the demon asked, surprised, "Oh, Jade, how nice of you to come and meet me!"

"Too bad that this little visit won't last long." Jade exclaimed, and put her flute to her mouth. She hoped that those flute lessons she took would pay off, and they certainly would.

"Now Jade! We don't want to do anything hasty, now do we?" Hsi Wu told her, hoping that she would not play her flute. "Remember, I'm the one of the only ones that believe you. I know that you're telling the truth. We could be the best of friends!"

"Pfft! Who needs enemies when I have a friend like you." Jade said, and began playing. Luckily, she had grabbed the flute from Uncle's shop, and he had already cast a chi spell on it, so it took full effect immediately.

"This won't happen again to me!" Hsi Wu yelled, and began to fly into the sky, full of the night stars. However, he did not fly far enough fast enough, so the magical flute banished him again. The Sky Demon was rushed through the air, back to Boston, and the Red Sox Stadium.

"Jade!" Jackie shouted, at began running toward her, "I told you to stay at the car! Oh well, at least you banished Hsi Wu."

"AYAA! Daolon Wong still has the book full of advanced chi spells. He will be very powerful!" Uncle said, worrying.

"Don't worry Sensei," Tohru told Uncle, "We will be able to learn new spells ourselves, and Daolon Wong will not be able to defeat us."

"Plus," Jade started to say happily, "There are only four demons left. The Anti Uncle will never be able to come out on top!"

To Be Continued...


	10. Demon Commander

The Demons' Revenge

Chapter 10: Demon Commander

In Uncle's shop, very early in the morning...

"Jackie! Wake up!" Uncle screamed at Jackie.

"Uh? What?" Jackie mumbled as he woke up. He realized that he had fallen asleep on his desk while reading up on the book that Daolon Wong had recently stolen.

"You lazy boy!" Uncle yelled. "You fell asleep when I asked you to do something. Well? Did you find anything?"

"I haven't found anything Uncle," Jackie answered, "I don't know anything about the new powers that Daolon Wong has."

"Keep reading, you'll find something soon." Uncle told him, "I'll call Tohru down to help you too."

As Uncle woke Tohru up, the phone rang. Jackie picked it up, and as he spoke on the phone, the expression on his face grew darker.

"Who was it, Jackie?" Uncle asked, as Tohru brought them tea.

"Captain Black. He says that Daolon Wong is in Italy." he responded.

"Ayaa! He must be trying to release Bai Tsa, the Water Demon!"

"We must get going immediately." Jackie said, "Tohru, you must stay here and take care of Jade. She still hasn't woken up, and let's hope she stays that way. If she wakes up she'll want to go with us."

"Okay Jackie." Tohru replied. "Sensei, you must remember to take the gourd."

"Of course I will take the gourd. Uncle not that senile." Uncle said, scowling.

"Let's go!" Jackie said, and went out the door. Uncle followed him, and left Tohru behind.

Later in the day, in Rome, Italy...

"Jackie! We cannot be late," Uncle exclaimed, "We want to get to the Roman Colosseum before Daolon Wong releases Bai Tsa!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can, Uncle. I do not want to go above the speed limit!"

"Go faster!" Uncle yelled.

"We're here, finally." said Jackie. "It looks empty. Daolon Wong must not be here yet."

"Think again!" Daolon Wong exclaimed, surprising both Jackie and Uncle. He entered from one of stone doorways, and as soon as he was close enough, the Xu Kan box glowed a lime green, and opened the portal.

"Aha ha ha ha!" Bai Tsa cackled. "I have returned! And this time, my plans will not fail!"

"Think again, Bai Tsa!" Jackie said, and gave Uncle the cue. Uncle raised the gourd, and started chanting.

"I don't think so!" Bai Tsa said, and shot a beam of water from her claws, and shot the gourd out of Uncle's hands. Then, Daolon Wong chanted, and with his staff, he shot the gourd into flames.

"AYAA!" Uncle screamed, "We do not have anything to banish demon with! Jackie! We must get back to San Francisco. We will track Bai Tsa down from there."

Uncle and Jackie got back in the car, and Bai Tsa started to follow. However, Daolon Wong stopped her.

"What do you want, you foolish chi wizard?" the Water Demon asked.

"Wouldn't you agree that I deserve something for freeing you?" he asked.

"What? You expect me to repay you? Ha!" Bai Tsa chortled.

"If you won't co-operate, we're going to have to do this the hard way." Daolon Wong said, and started to chant. With a spell that he learned from the book that Hsi Wu gave him, he put Bai Tsa under a spell. She was under his command.

"Now, we must go to San Francisco, and take care of the Chans, once and for all!" Daolon Wong told the Water Demon.

"As you wish." Bai Tsa said, with a certain distance in her voice.

Later in the evening, in San Francisco...

"Hotcha!" Uncle said happily, "Locator spell worked. We have found Bai Tsa!"

"Where is she Sensei?" Tohru asked.

"Strangely enough, Tohru," Uncle told him, "In San Francisco!"

"What?" Jackie exclaimed, "What would she be doing here."

Unfortunately for them, they were about to find out. A jet of water blew the door open, and Bai Tsa stood in the doorway.

"What's all the commotion?" Jade asked, coming downstairs. "Whoa! Water Demon in the house."

"Jade get out of here!" Jackie said. Realizing it was too cramped in Uncle's shop, he decided to fight the Water Demon outside.

"I'll get the gourd." said Tohru, and took the gourd outside.

"I am coming Tohru!" Uncle said, taking his blowfish outside.

While Jackie was taking on the Water Demon...

"Give up now!" said Bai Tsa, once again, in a distant, and emotionless voice.

"You wish!" said Jade, disobeying Jackie.

Jackie tried to kick Bai Tsa, but as soon as he made contact, she changed into water, and regenerated.

"No fair!" Jade said, cheering Jackie on.

"I'll show you fair, you little brat!" Bai Tsa said, and transformed into water again. However, this time, she took the shape of a particular animal, and changed into a sea serpent made of water, almost twice her original size. Bai Tsa swooped down, and attacked Jackie.

"Oh, bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jackie exclaimed, trying to dodge the Water Demon.

Meanwhile, while Uncle and Tohru took on Daolon Wong...

"What are you doing here?" Uncle asked suspiciously.

"With this new book I've acquired," Daolon Wong said, holding the book of Advanced Chi Spells in his hand, "I now have complete control of the Water Demon, and she will be your demise."

"That is what you think," Tohru told him, and together with Uncle, they started chanting a chi spell, targeting Daolon Wong. At the same time, Daolon Wong started reading a spell from the book. He shot a purple beam from his staff, and Uncle and Tohru shot a green beam from their blowfish, trying to hold him back.

"Tohru," Uncle whispered to his apprentice, doing his best to hold Wong back," Distract Daolon Wong. Uncle has a plan."

Tohru kept holding Daolon Wong back, and Uncle shot a beam of red toward Wong in a different angle. However, instead of targeting Daolon Wong, he targeted the book, and shot it into flames.

"No! What have you done!" Daolon Wong shouted. Without his book, he no longer knew the spells necessary to defeat Uncle, or control the demons. He muttered a spell under his breath, and was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Now, Sensei, we must banish Bai Tsa." Tohru said. "Daolon Wong no longer has control over her, and won't be able to do the same thing to the remaining demons."

Back at Jackie and Bai Tsa...

"Punch her, Jackie!" Jade cheered. As Jackie got ready to punch the demon, she reverted to her original state. She was thrown back by Jackie, and knew not where she was.

"What are you doing here, Chan?" Bai Tsa asked. "What am I doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked, and Uncle explained to him what Daolon Wong had done to her.

"I must escape, now!" Bai Tsa said, and got ready to leave. However, just as she got ready to change into her watery state, Uncle chanted his chi spell, and Tohru held the gourd up, and they banished the Water Demon.

"You certainly have not seen the last of me!" Bai Tsa screamed and she spoke the truth, although they would not be seeing her for a while. She was taken back into her portal, across the Atlantic Ocean.

"Ha ha!" Jade laughed. "Without his book, Daolon Wong will never be able to control the demons again."

"We are still not out of trouble, Jade." Jackie said, leading everyone back into Uncle's shop. "We still have got more demons left to banish."

"But, have you forgotten Jackie?" Jade asked, smiling slyly, "You've got me on your team, and we'll always be one step ahead."

To Be Continued...


End file.
